


coffee shop confessions

by Trash2k18



Series: klance au month 2k19 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash2k18/pseuds/Trash2k18
Summary: Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod, Keith took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, but his bouncing leg and shaking hands told him (and everyone else in the coffee shop) that Keith was nervous as fuck.He couldn’t help himself. If anyone else were in his position they would no doubt be just as nervous as he is. Planning to confess your love to your best friend who’s probably straight will do that to you.





	coffee shop confessions

_Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod,_ Keith took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, but his bouncing leg and shaking hands told him (and everyone else in the coffee shop) that Keith was nervous as fuck.

He couldn’t help himself. If anyone else were in his position they would no doubt be just as nervous as he is. Planning to confess your love to your best friend who’s probably straight will do that to you.

Keith took a few more deep breaths, counting as they went in and out. He ran his hands through his hair, from the strands at the base of his scalp all the way to the ones at the ends that tickled his shoulders. He reached for his phone on the table and flipped it over, looking at the time: 2:23.

Lance had agreed to meet him at 2:30, so he knew that he had few minutes before Lance walked through those doors and Keith was going to have to finally face his fears. Or, one of his fears at least. Facing his fear of clowns was for another day.

In an effort to keep him distracted from staring at the clock, Keith went to his spotify, clicked on a random playlist and pressed shuffle, making sure the volume was high enough tune out his doubts but low enough that he could still hear his surroundings.

He was in the middle of finding out which Harry Potter character he is — Luna, the answer was Luna — when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up only to see Lance sliding into the seat across from him, looking as beautiful and breathtaking as ever in his light blue sweater and black jeans, hair styled just well enough to look purposefully messy. God, Keith wanted to run his hands through his hair _so badly_ —

“Hey, Keith.” He gives the raven haired boy a small smile, Keith’s insides melting as the side as he relaxes. He pulled his headphones out of his ears and turned off his phone, placing both on the table. _This isn’t going to be so hard._

“You said you wanted to talk? You sounded pretty serious on the phone.” Lance gave Keith a nervous look, which breaks into amusement for a quick second before switching back. "Or, at least, as serious as one can sound through text messages."

Keith didn’t respond, just tapped his nails against the wood of the table between them, focusing on the strong smell of coffee and the many conversations happening between the other patrons at the coffee shop.

“Keith?”

A hand was placed over his.

“You okay?”

Keith looked up at his best friend — God, his _best friend_ — and thought, _No, I can’t do this._

He stood up abruptly, the _skkk_ sound of the chair scraping across the floor startling everyone in the shop, including Lance.

“I’m gonna go, um, get some coffee. Do-do you want anything?”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows at Keith, looking at the him with confusion. “But you don’t like coffee.”

Keith paled. _Fuck, he forgot about that._ “Oh y-yeah.” He ran his hands through his hair, pulling lightly at the ones at the base of neck. “Then I guess I’ll just go stare at the menu until I see something, right?” He moved out from between the table and the seat, speed walking towards the counter and away from Lance’s piercing blue eyes.

He leaned against an empty spot at the counter, his eyes closed, counting his breaths in an attempt to calm his heart rate. When he felt that his heart had somewhat gone back to normal, Keith opened them again to see the barista in front of him giving him a worried look.

“Hey, you okay?”

Keith nodded, running his hands through his hair again.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little nervous, is all.”  He turned around and looked at Lance still sitting at their table, his fingernails drawing patterns into the wood as he waited for Keith to come back.

He turned back around towards the barista. “Anyway…”

The barista coughed. “Yeah, uh, what can I get you?”

Keith got out his wallet. “I’ll just have a peppermint hot chocolate and a salted caramel hot chocolate as well.”

“Okay, and what size would that be?”

“Both mediums.”

Keith paid for the drinks and stood off to the side as he waited for them to finish. He took out his phone, not even turning it on just spinning in it in his hands as he waited. At one point, he looked over to check on Lance, only to be met with those piercing blue straight back at him.

He blushed, lifting his left hand and giving a small wave.

Lance chuckled, giving Keith a small wave of his own and another one of those _damned_ heart skipping smiles.

_Fuck, he’s so pretty._

Keith smiled and sighed, turning back around at the counter. _I’m so fucked._

~

Lance’s heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to fly out of his chest.

 _Take a deep breath. You got this._ Lance followed his own advice, taking a deep breath before looking at Keith on the other side of the coffee shop.

He was standing next to the pickup corner, twirling his phone in his right hand the way that he does when he’s nervous.

Lucky for Lance, that’s the exact moment that Keith chose to look at Lance, eyes widening when he realized that he wasn’t the only one staring. He blushed, raising his left hand and giving Lance a small wave.

A chuckle escaped Lances lips as he gave Keith a small wave of his own, a smile slipping it’s way onto his face.

Keith’s blush seemed to deepen as he turned back away from Lance, his phone twirling once again.

_Adorable._

Lance went back to tracing shapes into the table with his nails as he thinks about what this could be about.

_Maybe he likes you._

He scoffed. Yeah, like that was going to happen anytime soon.

Maybe he found out Lance’s feelings for him.

Lance’s stomach twisted at the thought, thinking about how disastrous that could be. He knew that Keith was gay — Keith had come out to him a couple years prior — but Lance also knew he probably wasn’t Keith’s type.

 _What if- what if Keith found someone who_ was _his type? Oh god, that’s probably what it is, he probably found someone that he really likes and they’re gonna be together forever and oh god Lance isn’t sure if he can handle this-_

A light tap on his shoulder and Lance looks up to see a drink placed in front of him as Keith slide back into his chair, hands wrapped around a drink of his own.

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Lance eloquently said as he reached for the drink, taking a tentative sip. Once he realized what it was, he took an eager gulp before looking back at Keith.

“You remembered.”

Keith reached up his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Of course I did, yeah.”

The boys exchanged a small smile before descending into a somewhat awkward silence.

They avoided eye contact with each other as they continued to take leisured sips from their hot chocolates.

Finally, Lance couldn’t take it, and he bursted out with:

“Keith, what’s going on? And the truth this time, please.” He gave Keith a desperate look; he really wanted to know what was making Keith this nervous.

Keith took a long sip, still not looking at Lance. When he finished, he set his cup back on the table, ran his hands through once again and licked any excess hot chocolate off his lips (motions that Lance’s eyes watched intently).

He looked back at Lance, about to say something when he moved to run his hands through again. Before he could, though, Lance reached across and grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“Keith, you gotta stop doing that.” A small chuckle. “You’re driving me crazy.”

Keith gave him a small apologetic smile, “Sorry, nerves and all.” He looked down and where Lance was still holding his wrist then back up at Lance. He got the idea and released his wrist, sliding his hands back to his own cup.

Keith cleared his throat, “Okay, the reason I asked you to come here is because...something came up.”

Lance quirked an eyebrow, “Something good or something bad?”

“I-I’m not entirely sure if I’m being honest.” He sighed. “There’s- There’s a guy. And, and I really like him and I don’t know what to do.”

Lance deflated at Keith’s words. _There_ is _a guy. I was right. He shook his head lightly, Now’s not the time to be focusing on myself_.

“So, what’s so wrong about liking a guy?” Lance faked a gasp. “Are you secretly straight?”

They made eye contact with each other for a second before they both burst into laughter.

“Sorry...sorry,” Lance said in between laughs. He moved his hands in a _go on_ gesture. “Continue.”

Keith nodded, little laughs spilling from his lips too before he managed to calm himself.

“It’s okay.” He cleared his throat, his previous grin melting off his face as he thought about what he ~~wanted~~ needed to say.

Seeing this sudden change in Keith made Lance copy that, seeing that this was something serious.

“Like I said, there’s this guy… that I sort of really like… and I have no idea what to do about it. ‘Cause I’m like 93% sure that’s he’s straight.” Keith sighed, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Lance frowned. “What do you mean by 93% sure?”

“Well, we’ve known each other for awhile and practically the entire time he’s always flirted with girls. But, I don’t know, lately it’s been feeling like he’s _finally_ been flirting back with me but I don’t know whether it’s him actually doing it or just me wanting to believe that he’s doing it.” He looked back up at Lance, his bangs getting slightly in the way. “You know?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I know that feeling.” He gave Keith a look before taking a sip from his own cup to avoid looking at him. “Why don’t you just ask him if he’s straight?”

Keith scoffed. “Yeah, like that’s going to go well.”

“I’m serious! How bad could it be?”

He let out at breath. “ _Very_ bad. He could be offended that I thought that of him. Or, he would think that I’m weird and cut off our friendships, and I don’t know what I would do if I lost that friendship.”

Keith had turned to look out the window, swirling what’s left of his hot chocolate in one hand. Lance gave him a soft look; oh how he wished to be talked about like that from Keith. But this isn’t about him and his ~~crush~~ friend is clearly going through something that he needs to help him with.

“Well,” The broken silence caused Keith to turn towards the blue eyed boy, “If this guy that you have a crush on truly is your friend, than he wouldn’t care if you have a crush on him. If anything, he should be flattered that a guy as amazing as you likes someone like him. And if he doesn’t like you back then he’s an idiot.”

Keith smiled fondly at Lance, but Lance missed it because he had begun to look at his feet, a light blush on his feet as he palmed the back of his neck.

“You know what, Lance, you’re right.” Lance whipped his head up.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Keith grabbed his phone. “I’m going to text him right now and ask him if he’s straight.”

Lance’s eyes widened. He was about to see Keith get with someone else right in front of his eyes and he wasn’t entirely sure if his heart could take it. Nevertheless, he nodded, croaking out his approval.

He watched nervously as Keith tapped out a message on his phone. He went to take a sip his hot chocolate, making note that he only had a few more sips left before he completely finished it. The drink was actually really good, he’s going to have to come here more of-

The sound of a phone hitting wood caused Lance to look up. Keith was staring at him, his phone face down on the table, his lips turned into a shy grin but his eyes betraying the worry he was actually feeling.

“Hey man, are you o-”

From his jacket pocket, he felt the familiar vibration that signaled that he had a new notification. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he pulled out his phone, the screen lit up with a notification from Keith, not bothering to read what it said. He only got more confused and looked at Keith for some sort of clarification.

“Keith, why’d you send me something?”

The boy in question rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

“Just read it, will you, Lance?”

Lance sighed, something like the words ‘if you say so’ leaving his mouth as he opened up his phone and clicked on Keith’s notification. It lead him to messages.

 

_ From: the all g(ay)reat and powerful mullet _

hey, i was just wondering if ur straight

 

A breath hitched in Lance’s throat as reread the text over again.

Its him. The guy that Keith was taking is him, Lance. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my-

“Lance, please says something.”

He whipped his head up, the desperation in Keith’s voice matching the desperation on his face.

“N-No.” Lance stuttered out.

Keith’s face crumbled, mistaking the meaning of Lance’s words. “O-Oh, okay then.” He brought his hands in to wrap around himself and his bomber jacket.

“No! That’s not what I meant,” Lance leaned forward across the table. “What I meant was no, I’m not straight.”

Keith looked up, arms loosening from around himself as he registered what Lance said in his head.

“Wait, really?” Now Keith was the confused one.

Lance shrugged, leaning back into his own chair. “Well, bi technically. But yeah, it’s been something I’ve been thinking about for a while. Especially since I realized that I like you.”

Keith stiffened and blushed, looking out the window again to avoid looking at Lance.

A tap on the shoulder brought Keith back, Lance staring at him intensely as he leaned forward in his chair again.

“Did you,” Lance suddenly became shy, looking at the table wood designs, “did you mean what you said earlier? Do you really like me?”

Keith laughed. “Of course I do, dipshit. And I have since, like, I don’t know, forever?” He pulled at the hairs at the base of his neck again. “In fact, me liking you was also part of how I realized I was gay.”

Lance chuckled. “And here I thought Brendon Urie made you gay.” Keith shrugged, shaking his hand in a _maybe he did maybe he didn’t_ gesture. “Well, I’m flattered to have been the one to make the great Keith Kogane gay.”

He gazed at Keith fondly for a few more seconds, eyes traveling from those galaxy colored eyes to his lips, which he bet tasted like the hot chocolate from earlier, back up again to his eyes, and back again to his lips.

A snicker from the raven haired boy told Lance that he wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was.

“See something you like?” One side of Keith’s mouth tilted up, playful energy replacing the nervous one from earlier.

“Always have,” Lance leaned on the hand that was on the table, tilting his head towards Keith's blushing one. “Always will.”

Keith blushed more, moving a hand in an attempt to cover his face, but Lance pulled his hand away and into his own. Keith looked at their hands, then back up at Lance, smiling softly.

 _Well, that went better than expected,_ they both thought as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes, a galaxy meeting an ocean.


End file.
